The Warmer Side
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: A past full of regrets, a secretive present and a future filled with questions. Just the normal course of her existence and even more so when a certain someone arrived in her life. Who was he to her, and her to him? It all started with a task. ByaRuki / AU
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello everyone. Nica-chan here (or whatever you want to call me though I prefer being called this.. or being called Nicaruu which is also my twitter username). I have a few more days before I start attending college and well I'm on the dental medicine course. Just saying. **

**Clearly, the above paragraph does not have anything to do about me writing a new fic and yes, neglecting my other fanfics. I stopped writing fanfics for about three years or two but this time I hope to start anew and so here's a new ByaRuki mushiness from me. I doubt this will be as good as the others out there, but people have different ways of writing, different methods of extending their thought and imagination to others. So I hope you guys bear with my still-as-crappy-as-ever type of writing and leave me some critics or reviews for improvement. **

**Also, regarding my other fanfics, I'm still contemplating on either deleting or continuing them seeing as no one will probably read them since they are all rusty due to the passage of time. But I'm still thinking so if I have more ideas, I'll update them one of these days. **

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The clatter of plates and the sound of gushing water can be heard in the entire household. It was not much of a house, just a simple apartment that contains a bedroom, a living room, a working kitchen and a good ol' bathroom. It was enough for one person or two and in her case, this was more than enough accommodation for a high school girl like her.

Placing the sponge on a little wooden compartment on the upper right side of the sink, she quickly washed the remaining plates before placing them on a basket-shaped container with a pink cloth on it. A cup and some spoons and forks were placed there, too.

_I'll just leave these here. They'll be dry when I return home later._

In an instant, she went to the living room and grabbed her bag. Using her free hand, she brushed her hair to make the strands not stand out oddly. She reached for the door and put her black shoes on. She was about to leave when she remembered that she had forgotten to lock the door. She held the knob and secured it.

She started walking briskly and soon it turned into an all-out marathon run since she knew that the train would arrive soon and at this rate, she is liable to be left behind and it takes half an hour for a new train to arrive. Her apartment might be near the train station but her early morning activities of cooking and cleaning only leaves her ample amount of time to reach the station.

_I should just try to wake up early. This just keeps happening. And it's my last year, too. I hate this._

"-leaving in 10 seconds. Everyone, please make sure to step behind the red line on the platform to avoid accidents."

"Ugh!" she responded angrily at the announcement as she pushed her way through the crowds of people walking here and there. She did not even look back to apologize to the elder people that she bumped to. She needs to board on that train and nothing else matters.

"- 8, 7, 6.."

The doors of the train were closing off and she knew she had to resort doing a simple trick to reach that damn entrance. In a quick moment, she took a huge jump, worried whether she reach the entrance or just end up ahead of the red platform line yet a few centimetres away from the closing doors. She closed her eyes and hoped for the first when she felt two arms grab her, touching her waist gently yet firmly.

"- 2, 1." A loud beep was heard as a signal for the train's departure.

"Whew," she breathed a sigh of relief. It was unbelievable how doing that crazy trick made her reach this one train. She swore to herself never to do it again because it could bring her to instant danger. Deep down, she was thankful for those arms that grabbed her.

"A-ah, uhmp.." She tried her best to turn around as to feel less pain if the passengers ever made contact with her body. But as usual, the train was insanely packed like any other day. It was useless to struggle for more space and luckily for her, she has a small body and someone could easily recognize her as a middle school girl. She was already sweating and she can feel her back and neck getting wet. Not only was the train packed, it was also hot and it bothered her a lot. At this rate, she would look so haggard once she enters her school.

_Whatever. As if anyone would notice. No one would even bother talking to me since my last school year._

But the wet sensation bothers her and so she started fumbling around, trying to snatch her handkerchief inside her school bag. That's when she felt it. Someone was having the time of their life feeling a bit of her buttocks. Her eyebrows furrowed and yet she could not resist that move on her due to the sardine-like arrangement of people in the said train. She bowed her head in defeat as she try to shout or even say something to the one causing the assault on her. But she can't. For years, she had taken this train and no such thing ever happened, that is, until this cursed day.

She can't even speak out afraid that it would cause her embarrassment. The hand on her lower rear moved and she felt her skirt getting unzipped.

"Enjoying it, aren't ya, li'l lady?" she heard a whisper behind her. She could feel her tears threatening to fall as she bit her lower lip. This was too much for her. If only someone would come to help her but who?

"Well?" she heard that dirty whisper again. This time, she felt the hand tugging her skirt down slowly. Another hand was on her right thigh and she could feel it travelling up and down, as if to seduce her but all she felt was disgust and fear. She shut her eyes and thought of happy things but she couldn't. Not in this situation, maybe not even in this lifetime.

The ministrations on her thigh and buttocks came to a halt as she heard a slap from behind. It was as if she escaped a trance and the color went back to her body. She pulled her skirt up and zipped it. She could not even look at the perverted attacker or at her _savior_. She dare not turn around, scared of getting the spot light. She chose to stay in that very same position but now, with a hand on her behind.

"Are you hoping for more of those dirty holds on you?"

It was just a whisper but it gave her chills. If voices could be compared to flavours, then this one was surely on the minty section. It was a sentence spoken out nonchalantly but that kind of voice should not be missed out on. It was really appealing in some way and yet a bit forbidding. She did not know whether to look up at the owner of that husky whisper that almost brought a blush on her cheeks. All she did was shake her head, hoping for that person to understand that she would not welcome any other pervert.

"Good, then how about turning around so you could see the other passengers? It would be better than turning your back on them and anticipating another grabbing."

"A-ah, yes," she finally said. Her voice found its way back to her and she was glad for that. She turned around to thank the person when the train stopped and the doors opened. They were at the next station and she was glad for that. Since her school was just nearby, she could just walk or run (again) and she would be in time for her first class. But she felt a longing to thank that person.

"I-I just wanna say thank—"

She saw the people scurrying off here and there. Everybody's going about their own ways and she found it difficult to find the man who saved her. And yet the person she seeks was just the nearest one to her.

"—you."

The last thing she saw were the strands of long, black hair belonging to a man of astounding stature who was wearing a white long-sleeved top, dark brown pants and black shoes. And then the said man quickly stepped out and went to who knows where.

_What a mystery. Long hair… _

She dismissed her thought and started to run off to her school. Hopefully, she would be able to arrive before her first lecture starts.

* * *

"Would you look at that, there she is.. Finally had some courage to go back huh."

"If I were her, I would never step in this school again. Man, how bothersome."

"Hey, hold it in. She might hear, you know."

"Ah well isn't that my purpose.."

"Yeah, and anyway, wasn't it enough to do one bad thing before starting another? How great of her to do it twice!"

"And she still walks around as if she's some kind of lovely tramp or whatever."

"Anyway, I still think it's much better not to see her here ever again!"

Some girls were talking non-stop about her. _I would stop going here, too. Only if this is not my chance for a better future you cheap talkers!_

She tried to stop listening to their chatters about her. She tried to reason to herself that she was much better than them but it was true, everything they say hits her straight to the heart. Any more and she might just faint from the things they say. But she wouldn't, she decided to be strong. She wanted to start again.

She was surprised to see most of her old classmates in her homeroom. It was as if the teachers did not even bother thinking about re-sectioning the students.

She reached an empty seat at the back of the classroom. She decided to sit there for the rest of this year until she graduates. It was another seat away from the window and she could already feel the wind enter the room.

"Good morning everyone!" a sweet, chirpy voice chimed amidst the noisy class. A girl with huge melons entered the room. She was a new classmate. Her strawberry blond hair swayed with her every move. She was quite a tall one and almost looks like a goddess to all the other males in the room. Seeing as she knows nobody, she walked quite awkwardly at the back while the boys feast their eyes on her.

Everyone knew that she was going to take the empty desk beside the window when a girl suddenly pulled her and tried to talk to her.

"Orihime-chan! You can't sit there!"

"Why not?" she was dumb-founded at what she heard. The girl talking to her almost sweat dropped and found it difficult to answer. Instead, she persuaded Orihime to a corner.

"You can't sit beside that girl. She has a bad reputation. Moreover, she might take your boyfriend, you know! Or you'll end up being like her, like a sort of curse!" she was evidently trying to get Orihime to choose another seat but Orihime wanted to sit near the said girl.

"She couldn't be that bad", she kindly spoke.

"But you just can't!" The girl was desperately telling her to not put herself in trouble. And yet Orihime would not listen. Everyone in the class was equally appalled at her action but nobody dared to call her off.

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled vibrantly while asking the female beside the desk she had pointed out to.

"No", was the short reply.

"Oh, alright. I'll take this one then. Uhm, thank you so much uhh—"

Orihime tried to figure out the name of her seat neighbour. But her neighbour won't even look at her. She seems to be looking at the board or anything in front of her. That's when Orihime read the name stitched on her neighbor's bag. She faked a cough and repeated her words.

"Thank you so much, Shiba-san! Let's get along well from now on!"

That's when the girl beside her turned to look at her. "I might get your boyfriend though."

Orihime let out a cute laugh. She couldn't believe that her classmate would be so funny and serious at the same time. "But I don't even have one. And besides, why do you say that? I don't think you're a bad person.."

"Just saying. I thought you might be bothered by those rumors."

"No, of course not! Who am I to judge you anyway? Oh, also, you can call me Orihime."

"I already heard your name. Seems like all the guys have their eyes on you."

Another laugh from Orihime. "You're so funny Shiba-san! I'm just like any other girl you know."

The Shiba girl did not give out any reply after that. A pregnant pause filled the atmosphere and Orihime sadly turned away. She was wondering whether her seatmate thinks stupidly of her. Well, she can be a dunce at times without her knowing but at the same time, that's what makes her look so amiable to others. She decided to just silently observed the boring clouds when she heard an almost feather-like whisper.

"You can stop calling me Shiba... My name's_ Rukia_."

Rukia let out a faint smile and Orihime was shocked to see her seriousness fade away. She smiled back in return before their homeroom teacher arrived, insisting that everyone be quiet and not speak a single word.

* * *

A few more minutes before the end of their last subject and Rukia could not hold back the eagerness to leave. One hand was already prepared to instantly unhook her bag from her desk and she kept on glancing to the door.

After some more dull words from the teacher, the bell rung and Rukia knew it's best to leave early. She had another matter to attend to. In her haste, she was undoubtedly the first to arrive out, and she was glad for that little accomplishment.

"Rukia-chan, wait for me!" She turned around and saw Orihime trying to catch up with her.

"What for? I have to go", came her smug reply.

"Eeh, can't we just go take a look at the faculty room? Didn't you hear our teacher's words? There's a new person in the facility! And it's a guy."

"So? Look, I have to leave now or else I won't be able to-"

"To what?"

"I have a part-time job, and it's been a while since I showed up so I have to make up for the times I was gone" Rukia spoke rather softly. She looked down as Orihime grasped on her wrist.

"Ah, oh. Oh! Okay then, go now Rukia. Uhm, do you best!" Orihime let go of Rukia's wrist and waved her friend goodbye.

Rukia started running off but she looked back and shouted to Orihime. "Thanks! See ya!"

"Excuse me. What did your classmate say about a part-time job?"

Orihime looked behind her and saw a tall man with extremely outstanding features and jet-black hair that reached a little past his shoulders.

"Uhh, it was uhm.. About Rukia's job?"

"Yes."

"Eeh.. well she did not specifically tell me where but she just told me she has one.."

The man did not respond and simply walked off. Orihime was left to think about who that person was. She was left a bit scared after their encounter. In the middle of her curious thoughts, she wondered if that man might harm her or Rukia.

"Woah Orihime-chan! What did the new teacher talk to you about?"

Orihime's eyes went a bit wider showing how surprised she was. So that man was the new teacher? And why does he have to ask her about Rukia? Do they have a sort of connection? As fas as she knew, they allow the students in their last year to take on part-time jobs so Rukia having a job isn't a bad thing. Most of them have part-time jobs since they are already about eighteen or nineteen years of age.

"So that was him! How cool. He seems quite scary though!" she nervously answered back her classmate.

"Well, yeah that's true. But you know what, seems like he's from a notable family line or something. He's a grand person so isn't it a bother for him to teach here?"

"Why? What's his name anyway?"

"You don't know! He's called Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm surprised you don't know him. They even said he saved a sexually-harassed student this morning."

"What a great guy!" Orihime brightly replied to her classmate before waving them off good bye. Her thoughts were killing her and she wanted to let Rukia know that the new teacher was asking about her.

As she was walking out of the school building, she couldn't help thinking about Rukia. She was somewhat strange but her company was good enough for Orihime. What were their classmates saying about her? Rukia, a bad person? How come? She could not even think of other ways to see her in that light. She was nice to her and yet she could feel that Rukia was keeping something deep inside her. She wanted to ask her so much, wanted to know things about her. But she was afraid she might hurt Rukia's feelings.

_Well, it's just day one and I'm sure we can talk about heaps of stuff the next days! _Orihime decided to push away her doubts and to just think positively. Besides, it's better to wait than keep on pushing someone.

She was walking rather slowly when she saw a boy she recognized a lot. From the hair to the way he wore clothes, Orihime could spot this person anywhere.

He has short bluish hair that stands out from all the crowds. He was taller than Orihime and he was wearing a green shirt with different words written on it like a sort of logo. He has several black bracelets on his right wrist and a gold watch on the other. Besides that, he has a golden chain necklace on. His pants were buckled securely with a rather large golden brown belt. As for his shoes, he was wearing a pair of neat converse given to him by Orihime.

Orihime ran to the guy and gave him a hug. "Grimmjow!"

He, in turn, embraced back the girl before they start walking off and talking about all sorts of things.

* * *

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I'll be working here again. Thank you for this chance Urahara-san", Rukia bowed as she spoke with the shop manager.

The manager let out a small laugh. "No problem Rukia. I'll be honoured to welcome you anytime, my dear. Now go and wear your uniform. We don't want the customers waiting, right?"

At that, Rukia scampered away to another room. After a few minutes, she came out wearing a cute maid costume. It's not as if she was working in a maid café. It was just a simple sweets shop but the manager insisted on his employees to wear such type of clothing. The men employees were required to wear butler suits. _The manager sure has an odd taste.._

Rukia walked out and reached the counter. She saw her best friend reading a magazine as he waited for customers to pay.

"Oh, Rukia! Good to see ya back!" he grinned.

"Right, so what am I supposed to do now Ichigo?"

The boy then rummaged around for a box and held it out to Rukia.

"Here", he said. "You can give these out to the passers-by before the end of your shift."

Rukia opened the box and took a few coupon-like flyers. "Sure. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She was about to go when she noticed a certain person missing in the picture. "Where's Renji? I thought for sure I'd see him here today."

Ichigo looked at her before answering. "Well... He called in sick, that's what I heard from the manager. Wanna go see him?"

"Hmm.. Maybe, maybe not. I'll think about it later after my shift."

"Aah whatever. Now get going, do your job!" Ichigo laughed as he spoke.

"What the-! I could certainly tell you the same thing! Better get off that magazine before the line starts." Rukia looked around at the customers who were busy picking out chocolates and candies.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rukia turned to the door and walked out. She stood in front of the shop and handed the flyers to the people passing by. Some girls would stop and look at her, some would even take their pictures with her, thinking that she was in some sort of play or something all the while making her job easier to pass out the papers. At some point, a few boys would go and gaze at her longingly. Rukia suddenly remembered the incident this morning.

Deep in her thoughts, she wondered just who the man who saved her might be. Moreover, the person who pulled her in the train was still a mystery to her. _So much for today. But I'm glad to be back here. Working had always made me feel at ease more than when I'm in school.. Oh but today I made a friend and she's really nice.. _

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the thought of her friend. The one called Orihime. She was such a nice girl and Rukia couldn't believe she would even approach a girl like her.

As she was deliberately trying to think of other things, she did not even feel the touch of someone on her shoulder.

"Do you remember me?"

That was when she froze. She heard that person's voice again. That's right. The one who saved her this morning. She slowly moved to a better position until she had a good view of that person. As she thought, not only was his back view attractive. Just the sight of his stoic face could leave you in a desirable daze. That was uncalled for, and Rukia couldn't stop staring at the man's misty grey eyes. His was the face of an angel, if ever _angels exist_, she thought. But Rukia knew that what she was seeing was better than any angel. His defined jawline, chiselled nose, unfaltering stare and lovely lips did nothing to suppress Rukia's longing of knowing more about him. Her mouth was left gaping and she does not even know what to say. But what she knew was that she definitely looked dumber than any animal by the minute.

"Pardon me but you have yet to answer me, Rukia Shiba, if I'm right." And his voice. It was so delightful to hear his deep voice. It was void of any feeling but Rukia wants to hear him speak again. She specifically wants him to say her name once more.

That's when her logic kicked in. Why is she getting carried away by this person? What if he's not a good guy in any way and she might be mistaking him for someone else?

"A-ah," she stuttered. "Who are you? I'm sorry. Oh and also, would you mind taking a flyer?"

Rukia could not believe she was actually blushing in all this.

"No need. I shall wait for you for the time being then."

Before she could respond, the said man already entered the shop and had already taken position on a comfortable couch near the glass wall wherein he could clearly see Rukia.

Rukia was too confused to say anything at all but after everything, she still hoped to finish her job for tonight so she could know more about this sudden turn of events. Besides that, that enigma of a person suddenly dashed out of the blue, all the more giving her an excuse to be interested in him. Why would this person be waiting for her? Heck, she was yet to know his name.

She glanced back to the throng of people passing here and there and tried to suppress her agitation over the earlier matter.

_Still, isn't this too odd? And to think that he even knows my name. Should I be scared or-?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh well, was that enough for a first chapter? I promise to do more soon since I really like how I started this fanfic. Anyhow and anyway, I just got to apologize if I made anyone here so out-of-character. I will try to avoid this in my future chapters so I hope you will continue reading this. And frankly speaking, this might just be the longest chapter I've written.**

**I will then be waiting for your reactions. See ya next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. I'm back with chapter 2. I was supposed to upload this here yesterday but I got carried away with some stuff that has to do with the internet (because I have limited internet connection and so I used my time to do some worthless stuff lol).**

**Anyway, thank you to those who wrote reviews. Thank you for spending your time reading and commenting about this. I find it lovely that there are also people who added this in their alerts. However, I feel quite disappointed with myself for not attracting all my readers to post a review. It's probably because I'm not famous around here. But hey, on the brighter side, at least I received some. [Ok I think I sound pathetic now.]**

**Oh, and one more thing. Please forgive me for grammar mistakes. I re-checked my first chapter a few times and when I finally read it online, I began to notice lots of grammar mistakes. I will do my best to check them further as to not add more mistakes and confuse my readers. I don't have a beta-reader so… you get it?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A guidance counsellor. Preposterous.

The next head of the Kuchiki family line and a guidance counsellor at the moment. _At the moment. _

I find it completely irrelevant to do this job. Had it not been my grandfather's wish, I would not accomplish it. Maybe my staff would do this for me but I find it a bit more satisfactory to do it myself. How else could I prove my worth to my grandfather if I would not grant a single task? Besides, I have already gathered information from a group of my credible investigators. The only thing to do is to look for this exact person and everything would be done.

Still, I find it displeasing to be given such a small room for my job. I am also completely disgruntled with the way the female teachers clung to me when I arrived this morning. It was disastrous. Even more so when I think about that female student I saved in the train earlier.

As I thought, women are weak. They should do something to get rid of their natural helplessness. Not only did I save that girl from a public pervert, I even pulled her to get her inside the damned transport vehicle. It was not in my disposition to do such frivolous things like helping a stranger but I guess it would not hurt to do so once in a while.

I was currently looking at the files of recent students who had particular appearances in the guidance office. Most of them were boys. Well, it is just typical to find them troublesome at this age. _Bratty teenagers._ There were also quite a few number of girl students and one of them had gotten my attention.

I gazed at the picture attached on her file for a long time. I just could not help it. It is _her._ How odd. From the encounter this morning, she seemed to be a timidly reserved girl. So her name's Rukia.

Shiba Rukia, to be exact. So, she's the one. Heh.

Her picture on the file showed her giving an enormous smile with her head cocking a bit to the side. _She looks completely different here. Possibly due to the kind of attitude she exerts as the picture was taken._

But it bothered me more to find out that she was the one my grandfather asked me to look for. This just makes my job easier. Even her address and contact number were indicated in the file. I simply memorized them and was about to read about her cases when someone knocked on the door of my office.

"Kuchiki-sensei, may I come in?" I turned to the direction of the door as I heard the feminine voice ask for my permission. I could also faintly hear some giggles behind that door. Is the visitor with someone else?

"Yes, come in," I replied shortly.

The door opened and I saw a group of students, all female, swarming at the entrance of the guidance room. They seemed quite fascinated with the way they look at me. They started talking among themselves.

I really dislike, no, I **hate **women. Even at such an age, they could still have the idea of ogling at me. The age gap between teachers and students is normally more than five years or so. I do not find it appealing for a student to be thinking romantically of his teacher, and vice versa. It is a taboo in a society, might I add.

"What is it?" I asked them coldly, wanting to intimidate them as much as I can. "Classes are done and so is my job for today."

I expect these students to scram before I do something unreasonable to their incessant giggling and such. One of them spoke as I started putting the files in a drawer.

"A-Ah, Kuchiki-sensei, we just want to greet you. You're new here so we guessed it would be nice to uhh, familiarize you here!"

I stared at the girl for a few seconds. I have no need to go with them. What am I, a new student? Or did they forget that I am the new guidance counsellor and it is not worthy for them to go near me like this?

"No need. I find it appalling to go with girls of your likes. On another note, the teachers had already familiarized me with the facilities and such. Leave."

The glow in the student's eyes who had just asked me began to falter immediately. One by one, they left my office, and the peace and quiet came back at once. This does not matter though. I have to leave now so that I could catch up with a certain student.

Walking through the corridors is a bit bothersome. Every student would look at me, with their stupid stars trucked expressions. I have to get used to this and try to look as friendly as possible. But no, I would not. My only concern in going here is to find Rukia Shiba.

After some minutes, I caught sight of her talking to an tall girl with long hair. It seems that she was in a hurry. As I was about to confront her, she dashed off quickly and the only thing that passed my hearing were the words "part-time job".

I asked the girl whom she was just talking to, and the long-haired girl told me that she knows nothing of Rukia's job location.

With that, I quicken my pace to get out of the school and follow her. I saw her turn around the corner and ride a cab. I rode the next cab and told the driver to keep sight of the earlier vehicle.

After a while, I saw her get off in front of a seemingly candy shop. I, too, got off at the distance so as to not give the impression of a stalker. I waited for a while and saw her get out of the shop wearing a maid outfit. She was passing out flyers to the passers-by.

Is this the new fad? Everyone seemed to like her in that getup. It was just a simple maid dress, one that clung to her small stature giving her a much, much cuter appearance. It was a dark blue dress with a white frilly apron on the front and a big ribbon at the back. She also had a lace hair band on, and she wore a matching pair of lace knee socks. Her shoes seemed to have a few inch of heel, making her look a bit taller than this morning's incident.

Adorable.

Not.

Why would I think of something like that? Besides, she's a student in that damned school so why would I even care about her? The only thing that should occupy my mind is bringing her to grandfather.

I began walking to her direction. I do not want much of my time to be occupied with this simple task. Just tell her to go with me and that's it.

"Do you remember me?" I spoke in a whisper-like voice.

She did not give me a response immediately and I just had to ask her again. She froze at the sound of my voice and I wonder just what could be occupying her mind right now. I should just tell her to go with me as to get my business done and over with.

However, it seemed appealing to just wait for her. Especially when she even tried to hand me one of her flyers. I almost gave out a smile at her sickeningly sweet bewilderment. I declined her offer and told her that I would wait for her inside the shop when she gets her job done.

When I entered the shop, I saw an orange-haired brat on the counter with a boring look on his face. _Unsightly._ He also seemed to be reading a magazine. Is that how people work nowadays?

I spotted a seat nearest to the glass wall of the shop where I can see Rukia. I tried to ignore her and keep my gaze to other sights but it was just so interesting to watch her do a pesky job like this. There was just something about her that keeps me looking at her, whether it be her back view, side view, any view. Something inside of me was moved by her.

I have to refract my thoughts about her before I think of even more impossible things. I attempted to pry my eyes, and my thoughts away from her as I waited for her to finish her shift.

_Ah,_ as I thought, _this is unusually difficult.._.

* * *

_Who the heck is this guy? Sitting as if he's royalty. He's not even buying anything. Ugh._

Ichigo turned to the next page of his magazine, looking troubled. The man had been sitting near the glass wall for more than half an hour already and he was yet to purchase anything. This bugged him to no end. He seemed to be a complete eyesore, in his opinion.

_Just what the hell did he come here for? Creepy... Wait, is he looking outside? I suppose he is.. The hell am I being disturbed by him for? I don't even understand.._

Upon looking outside, he saw the back of Rukia, as she diligently handed out the flyers he had given her earlier. He was shocked at this revelation. Could the man be here for Rukia? What's his intention?

His brows furrowed some more, even scaring a little girl who was trying to pay on the counter. He sighed as he slowly did his job.

After another half hour, Rukia came back inside. Her shift was done and she went to the locker room to change.

_I suppose I should change my clothes, too. The next guy to take over my job would be coming soon._

Ichigo waited for Rukia to come out, possibly trying to ask her about a certain _customer_ in the shop.

After a while, Rukia came out wearing her school uniform. She bade goodbye to the manager and was about to do the same to Ichigo. Before she could speak, though, Ichigo snapped and said, "Rukia, why don't you wait for me? I'll send you to your apartment."

Rukia smiled at his inquiry. However, she has to decline because a certain someone was waiting for her.

"Rukia Shiba, let us go now."

Ichigo did not even notice the man move from his location until he heard his deep voice. Rukia smiled sheepishly at him before saying, "Uhh, no can do Ichigo, I have uhmm.. an earlier appointment, I guess?"

With that, the man took Rukia's hand and lead her out of the shop.

* * *

**A/N: I made this shorter than the first chapter. I just want you to know the reason why Byakuya was looking for her. And Byakuya's thoughts on the whole idea.**

**So yup, it's his grandpa's wish. There's more to that, though. I hope this would keep you excited for the next chapter! I already have it done, so do post enough reviews (like.. how about 8? Or 10? LOL) and make me one happy girl :3**  
**Give me ~ l o v e ~ .**

**Lots of love, Nica.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! As promised, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it. And I apologize for the delay, I keep getting disconnected because I don't have a permanent internet connection OTL**

* * *

Calling out to her in a most unfashionable way and dragging her out of her working quarters, of course, Rukia would be one clueless girl and absolutely a dumb one if she didn't question this man.

"Excuse me.. B-but.. uhm, who are you, really? And why, I mean, where are you taking me?" Rukia doubtfully asked the person beside her.

"Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm taking you to my grandfather," came the flat answer. He did not even bother looking at her.

Rukia twitched upon hearing his response and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She turned her head to the side to watch the scenery outside the window. Byakuya and Rukia were sitting beside each other inside a limousine. Byakuya told her earlier that he just called in his driver to bring them to the Kuchiki grounds.

"So! What.. what will I be doing there? And besides, I have never heard of having any connection with the Kuchikis though I do know that you're on top of the business world but other than that, I don't get why I'm supposed to be seeing your grandpa…" Rukia almost facepalmed herself for talking out loud too much. She glanced at Byakuya, waiting to be reprimanded.

"You'll see. We're near."

_Ah I can't take this.. He's so hostile. What if I'm being kidnapped? B-But.. Surely the Kuchikis wouldn't do anything to harm their name.. But then again, what if he's not a real Kuchiki? Then, what would be his purpose for getting me? I have no family whatsoever and well, I am clearly not rich so there would be no use for me as a trap or something and-_

Upon their arrival, the strong, wooden gates of the property opened. The driver lowered the glass of his side window and showed an identity card to one of the guards hovering the entrance. The guard nodded his head and the driver continued driving and after a few minutes, he stopped, signalling Byakuya that they can go out now.

"We're here. Get off." His icy stare at Rukia almost gave her goosebumps. It was a surprise to see him move so quickly, she had not even felt him move an inch and now he's outside, waiting for her to get off.

One of his hands was holding on to the open door of the limo and his other was in front of him, as if telling Rukia to take his hand.

Rukia looked at his hanging hand and at his face, before deciding. She was about to take his hand when he turned away. "Be quick, I will bring you to my grandfather now." Was that irritation she heard from his voice?

She frowned at the gesture and came out as fast as she can. _Tsk. How unfriendly…_

Rukia looked around and was astonished at how luxurious the place was. Compared to her humble apartment, it was too wonderful and she feasted her sights on the large building-like structures they passed by.

_How impressive.. They are seriously rich, huh? To even have these buildings inside their property, wait, how big is this place anyway?_

Folding her arms in front of her chest, she walked side by side with the incredibly tall man. She could feel herself getting smaller and smaller as they walked on. Wherever she looked, maids would be walking here and there, people wearing beautiful kimonos or dresses, some were in business suits and the like. Whichever path Byakuya and Rukia tread on, people were sure to look at them and Rukia just wanted to vanish like a bubble. She felt a sense of insecurity. She knew that this was an exclusive opportunity, setting foot on the Kuchiki properties and yet it made her feel so out of place. She was too dull to be here, and she could just not fathom why the previous head of the Kuchiki family would be looking for her.

It was beyond her imagination that she would be brought here in such short notice.

Byakuya noticed her looking down with a serious expression on her face. He knew that she was entirely nervous and perhaps frightened. And Byakuya thought that it was his fault for just suddenly bringing her here. He knew that the girl is not used to places such as these. It was too grand for a person of lower rank in society. He knew that the girl might be thinking such things as how she's too unworthy to be here. He inwardly sighed.

They entered an office and Rukia gasped as she saw a humongous amount of casual gowns and dresses. A lady went to them and welcomed them, bowing slightly at the sight of Byakuya.

Byakuya left Rukia for a while and when he came back, there was an older woman with him. She looked up and down at Rukia and the younger girl glanced at Byakuya anxiously. He, as if on impulse, averted his eyes away from her sight.

He was looking at the other side when he saw a dark blue dress. It was made of silk and so he went closer to inspect it. It was a sleeveless one, with lace embroidered on its end. It was probably knee-length if he let Rukia wear it. But it depends whether or not it would fit the girl. He removed it from its hanger and walked back to the older woman who had just finished measuring Rukia's body.

Silently, he handed the dress and the woman was somewhat taken aback with his action.

"This would be good enough for her. Do you have a fit size for her?"

The woman then looked at the tag inside the dress and smiled. "It's a perfect fit for her, Kuchiki-sama. But just in case, I will lead her to the dressing room and see how well it looks on her."

The two female went to another corner of the office and Rukia wore the dress with the help of the older woman. Rukia sighed at how the woman kept on saying things like how small she is and how skiiny and such. The older woman told her to stay and not go out yet as she left the room, leaving Rukia to see her appearance. While waiting for the woman to arrive, she neatly folded her school clothes and put them on a chair beside her. Hereafter, the woman arrived, with a long, fluffy muffler and a pair of heeled sandals.

Rukia wore them on and the older woman smiled as she fixed the muffler on her. "There, all done, Ojou-sama. You look really good now! And it was beyond my expectation for Kuchiki-sama to pick out a perfect dress for you."

The two went out of the dressing room and saw Byakuya outside. He was waiting for Rukia and he almost struggled for breath as he saw Rukia. She looked stunning at the dress partnered with the muffler. Her outfit complimented her dark, violet eyes and it was more than enough for Byakuya.

A smile almost slipped his mouth but not before he spoke out to the older woman. "Very good."

He then handed what seemed to be a check to the woman and she bowed down to Byakuya.

The two without further notice and Rukia felt too shy wearing such fine garments. Byakuya was now taking the lead and Rukia just followed him.

Rukia held on to the fluffy muffler, feeling the cold night air. After some more walking, the two entered a hall with many rooms. Most of them had door signs but some of them do not. Rukia was curious as to what those rooms were. She even strayed her path to look closely at a room with its door open.

Byakuya noticed what she was up to. He walked back to her and carried her into his arms, so as to make sure she would not go away. He looked on straight ahead despite the girl's appeal to let her walk.

"Silence. If I don't carry you, you would just walk slowly and seeing as how it's almost dinner-time, I would appreciate it if you just cooperate."

Rukia pouted her lips at this, shortly mumbling, "You're such a bossy rat!"

* * *

I could feel my body sweating. What is with this type of dinner? It's so... different. Eating dinner while wearing such classy clothing? Heck, I didn't even think I'd experience this..

Ever since we arrived here, I've been meaning to ask Byakuya why I needed to face his grandfather but now, seeing as how far across he's sitting from me, I doubt I would ever get the chance. I'm just so hopeless. It's just so hopeless.. I just want to go home. Now.

I looked at the many spoons and forks and knives placed in front of me. They were ranging from small to big sizes and I have no clue which to use. I looked at the hands of the person on my left side. She chose a small spoon just a size bigger from a teaspoon and I did the same.

A maid passed by me and put down a bowl of what seemed like transparent soup. I almost used my spoon to taste it when I noticed the person beside me put her hands in the bowl. SO it was water! How embarrassing!

I looked again at the person on my other side and she used the small spoon to mix the contents of her teacup.

Now I seriously want to go home! I don't even know anything about this current event. I am so full of questions and I just want to punch Byakuya in the face for bringing me here. Anyway, I should'nt have allowed myself to be dragged here in the first place.

I still haven't seen his grandfather and as far as I know, seeing him is the only reason why I'm here. Not to eat fancily with these rich brats, and obviously not to shame myself for being such a _low class _girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" I faced the girl on my left side and I just noticed her appearance now. More or less, she might be the same age as Byakuya, or maybe a bit older. She has tanned skin and long, purple hair tied at the back. I don't know why but an image of a cat came to my head upon seeing her.

"I am Rukia Shiba. And you?", I politely said to her. She smirked at me and I instantly felt browbeaten at this. I wanted to ask her why she's looking at me rather deviously.

"Byakuya brought you here, huh?" She did not answer my question and I did not heed for her to do so.

I only nodded as a response to her.

"Oh well. Would you look at that, seems like the cold boy's finally admiring someone, heh."

She was grinning this time and I laughed nervously even though I don't understand what she's saying.

"A-Actually, I don't know why I was brought here. I was just told by him that his grandfather wanted to see me but.. I don't get why I need to eat with you all.. I'm sorry to say this but I feel really, really unworldly here. I.. I'm not used to such fine dining and uhm.."

"Oh I get you. To tell the truth, this dinner that we regularly hold is too boring. I just want to go back to my room and catch up with some work. This is bothersome, right?"

"N-no! That's not my point.. I just.. I'm alright with not having to eat with you all, I can eat once I go back to my apartment."

"Oh!" she seemed fazed at what I said. "I don't think they won't be letting you to go home though.. As far as I'm concerned, the previous head of the line had been looking for a girl and other than that, I don't know anymore. It seems like classified information and I don't really care at all.." She ended her statement with a laugh and I could only stare at her with sheer uneasiness.

"Rest assured, you won't be harmed here. I'm sure they have good intentions."

"A-ah. I see. Thank you for telling me that uhh—"

"Call me Yoruichi."

"Thank you Yoruichi-san."

After our conversation, I tried to stay put and to eat like the others. I'm sure this would come to pass and I would get to see Byakuya's grandfather and then I can go back to my apartment once and for all.

I looked at Byakuya after I finished and I saw him staring back at me. He turned away as soon as I faced him, though.

_Still unfriendly…._

* * *

How adorable.

This dinner turned out to be good after all. Now I have to thank Urahara for pushing me to attend this usually dull engagement.

This girl beside me, Rukia, seemed to be a really lovable girl. If I'm a boy, I'd probably never let her go, or something of that sort. Well, that's just the feeling you get when you set your sights upon her. I even noticed her imitating me earlier. Hah, glad she didn't taste the water for washing hands earlier.

As we ate dinner quietly, I caught glimpse of Byakuya more than once and I occasionally saw him staring at the girl beside me. How unusual. And whenever I tease him playfully, he would just push me away like I'm some sort of virus. Hmm.. I'm glad to see a slight change in him.

But seriously, what was the extremely old man thinking, wanting to see Rukia? Maybe I should have asked her surname or something, and my thoughts would clear up a bit.

No can do for now though, as I see her walking side by side with Byakuya.

For the first time, I felt that this dinner was really short. I might have wanted to see more..

* * *

**A/N: This is longer than the previous one but it's still short. Hope you enjoyed it. I am working my way to finishing the next chapter :)****  
**

**I could only ask for your patience as I update slowly, seeing as (I've said it earlier) I have no permanent internet connection and I'm just smooching off my cousin's wi-fi but they turn it off everytime! Argh. **

**AND OF COURSE! Thank you to the readers and those who posted reviews! (From Chapters 1 and 2) ~**

**Julimouto, christine, PAMILA DE CASTRO, BexBluedragon, vicky73, arlingtonsteward, Fg, Lilith's Heart, ReckoningDay, aria, Seras3791, Lucil06, DRUON and ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN :)**

**Thank you oh so much! You never knew how wide my smile was everytime I receive an email from Fanfiction regarding your reviews! **

**And vicky73, I love you too! :* **

**I bow repeatedly as a sign of my overwhelming gratefulness to all of you! I hope you'll be with me until I end this fanfic. *^^***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello guys. I'm back with chapter 4. Sorry it took a while.

_Also, for the readers of my fanfic "Promise(a ByaRuki fanfic), I would like to say that I would be neglecting it for a while. I am so caught up with "The Warmer Side" and adding another chapter to "Promise" would just be even more confusing so I'll just leave it up to chapter 5._

As for "The Warmer Side", I will be posting as much chapters as I can before I start attending college/university on June 11. As of the moment, I am thinking of prioritizing this fanfic more than the others I've posted. I apologize for that and I thank you for understanding.

You can now shout at me all you want, but I won't be posting much for "Promise" and my decision is final. I will be sticking around more with "The Warmer Side.*bows*

Sooooo... I hope you like this chapter~

* * *

I wonder where she is today. Maybe she's sick? Should I visit her? But I don't even know her address.. Not even her number.. I'm such a failure as a friend..

"Orihime-chan! Why so gloomy?" I looked up to see one of the girls from yesterday. I don't want to talk to them, they seem.. fake. And they keep on saying bad things about Rukia-chan. I know she's quite distant but talking to her seems fun. She doesn't act like the other girls in class and she is undeniably true to everyone. She doesn't use a facade in talking with others.. Unlike me.

Soon, most of the girls in my class were hovering around me. They were asking me about my problems, but why should I tell them? I only want to confide them to Rukia-chan. I forced a smile on my face and spoke.

"Well, I was thinking why Rukia-chan's out. It's almost third period and she hasn't shown up yet."

Some of them gasped at my inquiry but I ignored them. Why would they even have anything against her? She's actually a nice person.

"Just so you know, Orihime-chan, it's bad to be friends with her! You know, she'll probably get your boyfriend at some point or do something adulterous and whatnots," one of them justified their villainous attitude to Rukia. I frowned for a moment in confusion.

"What do you mean? Since yesterday, you've been telling me that but I don't really think she's like that! Tell me, what happened that made you treat her this way?" My voice was louder than I had thought and it shocked them to see me like this. I don't care. For once, I wanted to know what happened, I wanted to know the truth about my friend.

"Tch," one of them snorted at me. "You wanna know it Orihime-chan? Well..."

"Hey, it's better not to tell her! Besides, we're unsure of what really happened and-"

"No! I'm sure of what happened and as far as we all know, she's the bad one here!"

The girls argued among themselves. "My name's Senna by the way. Here's what happened."

"Senna! You should stop it!" a girl tugged at her blouse, trying to stop her from talking and yet, Senna blurted out everything.

Senna has dark hair with a purple hue which was tied at the back of her head. She has large amber eyes and an expression of arrogant certainty. I had no choice but to listen to her. Besides, if she were to tell lies, I could just ask Rukia-chan when she goes back to school.

"Actually, Rukia and I we're good friends from way back. She has a best friend called Ichigo who was a year older than us. I liked Ichigo a lot. Seriously. I even confessed to him and we got on a good relationship that lasted for a few months. It could have been longer but because Rukia probably did some tricks behind me, he was forced to break up with me!" She screamed at the last sentence and I almost cowered in fear. The girls behind her were whispering among themselves. Most of them agreed with Senna but as for myself, I don't know yet. It was too bewildering to believe this kind of story.

"T-that's it? Didn't you find a way to go back with this Ichigo? Why would you blame Rukia?" I asked instinctively.

She almost pulled her hair in frustration and between gritted teeth, she managed to explain to me. "Listen here, Orihime-_chan_, the two of them we're best friends. And it's a miracle for me to get in between them. But then, after some months, Ichigo suddenly came up to me and broke off our relationship. I don't get it. Until now! And not only that, did you know about Rukia's family? Her parents were killed in an accident last year. She was in mourning you know. Isn't that suspicious? What if she used her mourning act to make Ichigo leave me?"

I stared at her in mere disbelief and I just don't know what to say. Her words drifted in my mind, making me all the more curious about Rukia-chan. But I promised myself not to believe them unless I hear it exactly from Rukia-chan.

"No way! I will ask Rukia-chan about this. You have no right to ostracize her from class just because of that!" I shouted to the girls and a few of them even agreed with me.

"Yeah, I think we should stop it now. Besides, Senna, your problem is not our problem," a girl with long black hair and brown eyes told her.

Senna glared at her and started to leave with her _friends_. "Fine, don't believe me! Believe that sneaky girl who even wanted an affair with his so-called uncle!"

I felt thankful that someone took side with me in defending Rukia-chan. Later on, I found out that this girl's name was Tatsuki. She even introduced me to her other friends Chizuru, a girl with glasses; and Ryo, a girl with straight long black hair and a mole under her left eye.

We talked for a while before the break ended and the teacher arrived.

* * *

Last night was insane. Seriously. How did things appear to be happening in this manner?

I talked to Ginrei Kuchiki last night. What a sight! He was really tall, no wonder Byakuya is, too! If I had not seen his face, I would have thought that he's not old at all. He looks perfectly ell except for the wrinkles on his skin. He also has a powerful voice and I had no choice but to listen to him. It seemed wrong not to hear him out.

_"Shiba.. One of my most trusted allies. Kaien Shiba, he was your guardian, if I'm not wrong." I nodded as answer to his question. _

_"He was one of the best employees I've ever had in my company." He coughed for a bit and a maid handed him a box of tissues. "Forgive me for this unpleasant meeting." He coughed some more. I stood up, thinking of a way to help him but Byakuya pulled me down. _

_"Remain on your sit," he told me. And so I did._

_"As I was saying," Ginrei started once more. "I was at fault, for letting him do a dangerous job. I know that he was taking care of his niece, which was you. May I know how the two of you had the same surname?"_

_I looked up at him and said, "He was my father's younger brother, Ginrei-sama." _

_"Oh, I see. I was at fault, I never thought he would be killed doing a job for me. It was a shame for him to leave at an early age and yes, he has a girl to take care of." He talked some more and I finally realized what he was talking about._

_My eyes widened at this. So, my uncle died in a supposedly business meeting? It was disheartening, to find out that the reason for his death was his job. Aizen Sousuke, the president of a competing company tried to trick the Kuchiki into doing business with them but it was soon found out that he only has corrupt intents to infiltrate the Kuchiki business and so, Kaien was brought to him for a talk, but upon arrival, he was shot dead by an assassin under Sousuke. _

_I felt my heart break at this. It was too much. Last year, the year he died, was also the year my parents died of a car crash. The crash happened on the first month and I was left with no one. Kaien-ojisan took care of me for the next few months and after that, he was also reported as dead. It was too painful to remember the events from a single year. I tried my best to put them away, and yet, I still can't. I still vividly remember the me who was mourning in front of the people I love the most... _

_I loved him. I loved him so much. Until now.. How could I forgot a person like Kaien-ojisan? Despite being my uncle, he was surprisingly nice to me, treating like a sibling and the times we had we're enjoyable. He always made sure to go back home at night, just to keep me company. It was him who lent me a hand so that I could get over my parents' death. It was him who tried to put up with my attitude. _

_I loved him, to the point of committing incest. I tried my best to be the woman he would care for the most. I tried being stubborn, being a brat, so that he would never leave me.. I thought nothing would ever separate us.. It was sinful of me to think of him as my life partner... A few more years and he would have been thirty years of age, whereas I was just a seventeen-year old girl. But love is love, and I can't seem to get away from its grasp. _

_The day before he died, I forced a kiss onto him. We were alone in the house, as usual. It was the late hours of night and he just arrived from work. I missed him so much, I still remember. I felt it, he returned my kiss but he shoved me off after a while. I broke down at what he did. I knew that he was in love with someone, a woman named "Miyako". And yet I coerced myself into him._

_ I am terrible. I know it myself. We got into an argument that night and I found myself locking up in my room until the next day... And that very next day, the news about his death arrived. I cried more than I have ever done before.. I felt like dying myself. I thought it was my fault.._

_Now that his name kept on being mentioned by Ginrei-sama, I couldn't help but feel like crying now. The feeling of love, regret and distress, they all came back to me at once. I felt like breaking apart right here and right now. _

_I can instantly feel the tears escape my eyes. I looked down, my hands holding each other tightly. I bit my lower lip to avoid disgracing myself but I can't control it. I started crying silently. _

_I'm such a failure, I know._

_I felt someone's hand take mine into his. It was Byakuya. He held onto one of my hands, in an effort of calming me down. _

_"Rukia, I'm so sorry for bringing his death now. I know you are gravely wounded at what happened to him. And the reason I called you here was because I owe him a lot. Henceforth, I will be helping you in his stead, and as my deepest gratitude, I will be allowing you to live here with the Kuchikis."_

_I could only stare at him as he gave me a small smile and I remembered myself bowing many times for what he had granted me._

It was still unbelievable until now. And yet, here I am, in an incredibly large room, much bigger than my apartment, sitting on a couch silently as maids pass by me, bringing my things from my apartment.

I feel truly lucky at this. It was simply a life-changing event, to be living with the Kuchikis. I am afraid to admit it, but could my parents' and Kaien-ojisan's death be a blessing in disguise?

* * *

"Yooo Kuchiki, here are your files. Alright, I'm off for a break A woman with robust chest and long, strawberry blonde hair arrived at Byakuya's office and left a few folders on his table. She stretched her tired arms and grinned at him.

"Matsumoto, would you mind leaving me now? I will not be going with you on any of your endeavors," Byakuya spoked sternly.

"Awww! I wasn't even done talking. Whatever, bye." After saying that, Matsumoto Rangiku quickly left, slamming the door loudly.

Byakuya frowned for a moment and started reading the files. He flipped to the first page and read the contents humorlessly. He turned to the next page only to conclude that he was not in the mood for any of this job right now. His mind kept wandering to the events of last night.

He clearly recalls the way Rukia cried, her tears smudging her soft cheeks, the way her shoulders trembled, the way her hands held against each other that he had no choice but to try and console her in the most imperceivable way possible. But to tell the truth, that was far from what he wanted to do. He wanted to held her tightly. It was the first time he had ever felt that to a member of the opposite gender.

At that moment, she looked too frail, too fragile and Byakuya just wanted to embrace her tightly, to take her away somewhere until she confides everything to him. Anything, just to make those tears stop flowing.

It was the first time his thoughts strayed to a woman and Byakuya thought that it was distasteful. It was degrading. How could he even think of someone as much more important than the job at hand? His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the files angrily.

It bemused him to be thinking this way. And now he had to deal living with her in the same compound. Their rooms might be distant from each other but the possibility of them meeting over and over again is huge.

He stood up and opened the large windows, letting fresh air in. He breathed in and out deeply, wanting the thoughts about a certain girl go away. But they didn't. Looking far out, his mind would keep on going back to Rukia. Without a doubt, he unmistakably is thinking of her. He could already visualize her soft hair, carried by the wind, her beautiful eyes looking up at him and a meek smile on her face.

He closed his eyes. He could not think of anything to stop his recurring thoughts. _This needed to stop, right now. _

He was scared of thinking about a woman. It would only get in the way of his job. Besides, he is dangerously older than her. She's just a high school student. _But she'll be going to university soon... _

He shook his head lightly, dismissing that last thought. He could still see her pretty face staring up at him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl in his mind.

She was standing there, in front of him, in his garden. She was looking at her with those round, bright eyes. His eyes almost widened upon seeing her. _How?_

He looked stoic and emotionless, just gazing at her. In fact, his mind was in a panic. Should he close the tinted windows? Should he talk to her? Should he just leave?

"B-Byakuya...-sama?" her voice was enough to halt his train of thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I-I was wondering..." her eyes looked away from him, and saw the pile of papers on the desk behind him. "Oh! Sorry, you were in the middle of your work. I'll leave now, I'm really sorry." She was about to leave when she saw Byakuya move.

Byakuya did not want her to leave. He turned behind him and glared at the pile of paper on his table. He walked quickly, slammed his door the way Rangiku did earlier and paced to the garden.

As if on instinct, he held Rukia for tightly, and for the first time, he did not think of the consequences. The two stood there, in an awkward position, amidst the soft blowing wind, with the fragrance of the flowers in the garden.

"Do not leave yet," he whispered to her, as he buried his head on her hair. She was really small, and yet, he didn't mind it. He thought of her as perfect. Perfect to be in his arms right now.

He was about to let go when Rukia placed her arms around him. She placed her forehead against his chest, and Byakuya held her tighter. He felt her tremble at the motion and he knew that she was crying again.

"Tell me about it."

The answer to his request was the sound of Rukia's sniffle and her clumsy laugh as she looked up at him. He brushed her tears away before Rukia told him her story.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah! I never thought I could pull off Ginrei and Rukia's meeting like that. I had a few more choices of what their meeting could be like but I had to shorten them down because I'm that lazy at writing... Hehe..

Anyway, I hope you like this one! I think of this as an important part of the story so please bear with me until I post the next chapter! Thank you so much.

To my readers and to the people who posted reviews, I love you!

I apologize again, for the lack of ByaRuki moments, I just needed to write about them warming up to each other before some serious romantic scenes. Have a great time darlings! Nica


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yooo guys. I just wanted to update this early. Because I feel too loved in the first chapters, I decided to give a quick update for this fanfic.**

**Also! I'm using their current appearances now. Have fun~~ **

* * *

Rukia woke up with a start. She heard loud knocks on her door, and a voice calling out to her that disengaged her from her dreams. She groggily sat up and looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was living with the Kuchikis, and was given her own room the size of a house. It had its own bathroom and a sort of living room where she can watch tv or read books and such. Her previous belongings were there, too; except for the kitchen utensils that she has had before.

_Right, no maid stuff for me because I'm an important person here.._

She stood up and opened the door. A boy was waiting for her at the door. He bowed clumsily before saying, "Rukia-sama, I will be preparing your bath for you."

He gingerly walked to the bathroom and Rukia heard some splish and splash and a bang of some sort of bottle. The boy went back to her and told her that the bath was ready. Breakfast will also be brought to her personally. She thanked the person and asked for his name.

"Y-you don't really need to know me, Rukia-sama," a blush formed on his pale features.

"Please?" she pouted playfully. The boy sighed before whispering, "Hanatarou, at your service!"

With that, he sped away and Rukia giggled to herself. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. _Smells like.. roses.._

She closed her eyes and continued to appreciate the scent. A scene of a garden filled her mind and she instantly remembered what happened last night. She opened her eyes quickly, trying to rid herself of that memory. Her face felt hot and she knew that she was feeling embarrassed of how she acted last night. She placed her palms on each of her cheeks and squeezed her face.

"Stop it, Rukia!" she mumbled to herself before finally taking a bath.

After she was done, she put on her school uniform and got her bag. Hanatarou knocked again on her door and entered holding a tray of food. It contained pancakes, a cup of milk, some waffles, a toast and a glass of water. There were also fruits – grapes, bananas and strawberries.

In a hurry, Rukia grabbed the toast and munched as fast as she can. Hanatarou questioned her action and she said, "I don't wanna be late, got to catch the train."

He only looked at her with a baffled expression. "But.. Byakuya-sama will be taking you to school. Isn't he working as a guidance counsellor there? He couldn't just suddenly resign after working for a day, Rukia-sama."

Rukia almost gagged on her food and Hanatarou handed her the glass of water. She gulped the water quickly and coughed for a while. A blush was prominent on her face and Hanatarou laughed at her.

"A-ah! Why are you laughing? Do I look weird? Tell me!" she spoke with her hands on her face.

"Rukia-sama –"

"Hold it! Just call me Rukia."

"But-"

"Rukia."

"Y-yes, Rukia-sa-, Rukia! Your face is as red as the strawberries I brought. You look funny."

"No! I-It's just, I don't know! I keep feeling flushed when he is mentioned." Rukia took a handkerchief and placed it on her face. She was mortified at herself for acting that way.

"That's just alright. It would be weird if you don't feel something for him.. We have had countless maids and helpers and even workers for the company who can't keep their eyes off of him. He's a very good person and really excellent when it comes to his job… Actually, even some male helpers like him.."

Rukia looked at Hanatarou, feeling her face become redder by the minute. "W-what are you saying? Are you implying that I like him? I-I don't, really. I don't!"

Hanatarou shrugged off her answer and just grinned at her. "Continue eating, Byakuya-sama will fetch you in a few minutes."

Hearing that, Rukia stood up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and thanked Hanatarou for the breakfast. He only stared at her in disbelief because she had only eaten half of the toast and drank a glass of water. "B-But, you haven't finished eating yet, Rukia!"

"It's alright. If I go now, I can catch up the train and be in school on time."

Hanatarou argued with her about her decision. He pulled her hand to stop her but Rukia was already at the door. As she opened the door with her free hand, she saw Byakuya standing there. He was actually about to knock but Rukia opened the door.

"A-AAAHHH!" Rukia shouted at their encounter. She pulled away her hand from Hanatarou and retreated to the confines of her room. She didn't know what to do.

Byakuya eyed Hanatarou, as if telling him to leave. Hanatarou bowed at him before taking to the door.

"Let us go, the car's waiting." Rukia could not do anything. She wanted to board on the train, or even walk, just to get away from him. She was not yet ready to be with him. She felt too self-conscious ever since last night. She had opened up to him in the most obsolete way. She could not even predict his thoughts nor his actions. It was confoundly difficult for her.

"Come." That was the last word she heard before he carried her off to the car.

* * *

"Rukia-chan! Good morning!" Orihime waved at Rukia as she entered the classroom. Rukia walked casually to her seat. _No dirty talks about me this morning?_

It was unusually quiet but Rukia found it to be a pleasant change. When she reached her seat, she smiled at Orihime. "Sorry, Orihime.. I moved yesterday. I didn't have your number so I wasn't able to tell you."

"Oh, I see! I thought you were sick, but I'm glad you aren't," she smiled back at her. Orihime shuffled around for her mobile phone and asked for Rukia number. She told Rukia to save her number, too, but Rukia's phone was nowhere to be found. _I was sure I put it in my bag earlier.._

"My phone, I think I left it at home. But you can send me a message any time; just tell me that it's you."

"I'll do just that!" Orihime played around with her phone for a few minutes until Tatsuki went to her and greeted her.

Orihime introduced Tatsuki to Rukia and they talked about a few things before their homeroom teacher arrived.

* * *

On his way back to the Kuchiki grounds, he heard a sound from the back of his seat. It sounded like an anime theme song in 8-bit and he stopped driving to collect the source of the sound. It was a white mobile phone and it was still ringing.

_I better bring this to Byakuya-sama. He'll know what to do._

He drove to the opposite direction and went back to the school. Upon his arrival, a male teacher ushered him to the Guidance office and he was able to properly give the material to Byakuya.

He then continued on his way back to the Kuchiki grounds.

* * *

Byakuya was puzzled as to why his driver came back for such intention. It was useless giving him someone else's phone. But he knew that it was Rukia's. Opening the top drawer of his desk, he put the small phone there.

It began to ring and Byakuya decided to ignore it. However, it was too loud and he heard the call switch to voicemail.

"_Rukia here, tell me what you want after the beep ok? – beep-"_

He was spellbound upon the sound of Rukia's voice. He took the phone out and read the letters on its screen.

Voicemail – Best friend Ichigo

00:03

Recording…

Byakuya stared at the screen and listened to the message of the person. "Oi Rukia, what's up? You better go to work later or else I'll kill you, you midget! You still haven't told me about the latest 'miracle' of your life so you better do, alright? I'm at the university right now and I only have half the day so I'll probably visit you during lunch time, in your school, ok? See ya!"

Voicemail – Best friend Ichigo

01:08

Saved

Byakuya frowned, realizing that it was the boy from before - the one with ridiculously orange hair who was reading a magazine shamelessly while doing his job. He browsed through Rukia's contacts and found them to be mostly her classmates seeing as how she saved their names with "School" in front of it. There were a few contacts that caught his interest.

Best friend Ichigo

Best friend Renji

Ichigo Kurosaki (shop)

Kaien [heart symbol]

He almost scoffed at seeing as how this _Ichigo_ had more than one saved number in her phone. He was annoyed at this revelation and he just wanted to remove his name from the list.

Next, he checked Rukia's messages. The latest one was from an unknown sender. He opened it and found out that it was from a girl – Orihime. There were just a total of eight messages, including Orihime's and the seven others were from the same sender. It was Ichigo.

He then checked the call log and as he thought, Ichigo was the latest caller and it was last night, at about 10 in the evening.

Byakuya was agitated at what he found out. Why does this Ichigo Kurosaki have such a big influence on her? Or is he her boyfriend? Couldn't be. Surely, he read "Best friend Ichigo", not "Boyfriend Ichigo". He wanted to crush the item in his hands but he shouldn't. He sighed.

Ever since his meeting with Rukia, he noticed changes in himself. He noticed how his feelings flare up whenever Rukia is concerned or whenever she is mentioned. He thought that it might just be due to stress, but something in him tells him that it wasn't.

He even recalled the time they spent in the garden yesterday. It was too unlikely for him to suddenly grab and embrace a girl out of the blue. His control over himself was slowly crushing and despite all this, he was powerless against this _change_.

He was about to put the phone back in his drawer when he decided to do something with it. Fate couldn't have handed it to his hands if there was nothing to do with it. He typed a message swiftly and sent it. After making sure that it was sent to the recipient, he put it back inside his drawer and locked it.

* * *

My concern for Rukia was increasing. Yesterday, she didn't go to school and she was absent from work. She did not even notify me. What the heck was she thinking?

I even called her last night after my over time at Urahara's shop and she didn't even bother talking about her matters! It's as if she's treating me like I'm no one important to her. Can't she understand that I was worried about her? What the hell, she can't even take my feelings into consideration, if she ever noticed them in the first place.

It sucks knowing how in love she was with her uncle and I'm actually quite thankful that he's out of the picture. Ok, I know that sounded awful but how else could she ever wake up from her fantasies if he didn't…die? Surely, that incident was an eye-opener for her.

I was about to tell her that Renji's back at the shop but we only talked for a few minutes. She insisted that she had to go to bed already or else there would be consequences. What was she talking about? She lives alone for fuck's sake and I've been meaning to live with her since his uncle's death but she just can't seem to hint at my actions. Didn't she even know that I broke up with Senna just for her? Well, it might just be my mistake for just suddenly hooking up with that girl, I don't even like her in the first place. But really, it was an attempt at making Rukia jealous and yet she cheered us on! I can't believe my bad luck in love. I seem like a lost puppy alright.

I even called her earlier to make sure she's alright and what, my call was directed to voicemail. When will she ever comprehend my feelings for her?

On my way to the discussion room, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I immediately got it and read a message. I was relieved to know that it was from Rukia. I smiled, thinking that she was probably having lessons earlier and she was on break just now, but the contents of her brief message shocked me.

"Ichigo, I would not be working starting today and there is no need to visit me in school, I am fine. If you go here, trouble will arise. Good bye."

A scowl formed on my face and I couldn't find the right words to reply to her. Just what the fuck is she talking about? Dammit.

* * *

Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki were on the roof top, spending their break leisurely. They were talking about random things, such as the weather, their opinion on some teachers, and about food they like and dislike.

After a while, their innocent conversation started getting deeper, as Orihime started talking about his brother. She said that his older brother died a year before she got in high school. Due to her sadness, she was brought to a rehabilitation center, with her parents' hopes of her getting better. There, she was introduced to a guy named Grimmjow and they've been good friends ever since.

Tatsuki listened intently to her, before she started talking about her own. She told them about karate life and how she put down her parents when she decided to go to a normal school, instead of setting foot in a special school for people with the same talent as her. It was regretful at first but upon knowing some girls in high school, she decided that her choice was right and that she had nothing to be regretful of anymore. Besides, she takes karate practice every weekend so as to assure her parents that she still has the skills. She grinned all the while telling them her story.

Rukia hesitated on telling them her story at first, but she found it easier to talk about it now. She wondered how that could happen. Ever since Kaien died, just the mention of his name was enough to bring her to tears. But not now, maybe, not anymore. She told them about his love for him, even though he was older and a relative. The two girls didn't judge her badly for what she did and they comforted her, when they thought she would be crying.

"I don't really understand why I can just simply talk about it now.. Maybe talking to Byakuya helped in some way.." her voice trailed off as she finished talking.

"B-Byakuya? Did you mean Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia?" Tatsuki asked her.

"What's this about? What happened with the two of you?" Orihime added.

Rukia felt her sweat drop at their questions and she sheepishly smiled at her friends. "Y-yes, Byakuya Kuchiki.. Is there a problem?"

"Aww come on! You've got to be kidding. How come you can talk to him? I heard some girls talking about how hostile he was when they tried to tour him around here," Tatsuki answered before sipping on her chocolate milk drink.

"Why would they tour him?" Rukia asked.

"You know nothing, do you? He's the new guidance counsellor!" the girl with long dark hair exclaimed.

Orihime suddenly remembered the first day of school, when Rukia sped off to her job and Byakuya Kuchiki went up to her, asking her about Rukia's job. She thought that this might have a connection with what Rukia's telling them.

"Rukia-chan! Could it be that you are in a relationship?" Orihime asked harmlessly.

A deep shade of red on Rukia's face answered her question as she tried to look away from them. She covered her face with her hands in pure shame.

"Aww, you can always tell us, you know!" Tatsuki gleefully told her. Orihime agreed at her words and reassured Rukia that it would be safe to tell them.

Rukia then proceeded to tell them the reason she was absent yesterday, and all the things that happened the other night. The two listened to her, adding side-comments here and there.

"What! He hugged you?"

"Not so loud Orihime! It's really.. I'm really shy when I talk about it…"

Tatsuki slapped Orihime at the back before saying, "Hah! We don't want her keeping stuff the next time so you better keep quiet 'Hime."

"So, do you, like him or something? I mean, with Kuchiki-sensei's actions, it's impossible not to feel anything for him," Orihime giggled.

Rukia stayed quiet for a moment and the two were excitedly waiting for her answer. They anticipated her words and they almost clapped in glee when she spoke.

"I-I guess I do…?"

* * *

It was a few minutes before the end of the break and Byakuya was walking along the corridors of the school. He wanted to free his thoughts from a certain person. He wanted to go to the roof top, to breathe some fresh air and calm him.

Seriously, why is he becoming a selfish bastard? And for what?

He knew for sure that meddling with some kids' affair would just bring a mess. Still, he didn't regret sending that message to Ichigo. _I'm doing this for her sake. _

He was planning to visit the shop manager later, during lunch hours and maybe talk things over. He could easily speak of some escape route just to make her avoid going to that place.

He cringed at the thought of her returning back there. Is letting her stay at the Kuchiki Manor not enough? Why is there a need for her to work? Surely, his grandfather had already pursued measures to ensure her safety and matters regarding money. He was certain that his grandfather had already schemed even Rukia's future. That's just typical, since most of the Kuchiki members' lives had been intruded upon, even Byakuya's. This, he did not mind, though.

Making his way up the stairs, he stopped momentarily when he sensed voices up there. _Girls, again?_ Upon reaching up, he recognized the voice of Rukia, and some muffles sounds by two other girls.

"So, do you, like him or something? I mean, with Kuchiki-sensei's actions, it's impossible not to feel anything for him." Byakuya decided to listen quietly upon the mention of his name. His heart raced uncontrollably faster than usual and he felt stupid for acting like an idiotic student.

He waited for Rukia to speak up, as he leaned against the door leading to the roof top.

"I-I guess I do?"

He mind almost went blank at the answer. He could feel heat rushing to his head. It was enough for him, and he flawlessly walked back to his office. _As I thought, dealing with feelings is much more difficult than dealing with office work. _

His expression darkened as he tried to calm himself. _Damn women, giving me problems._

He knew that pursuing what he wants would bring him no good. What was he thinking? She was a student. And they had only been together for less than a week. How dare she bring his feelings into turmoil? It was just too much.

He knew he was in denial, and he was doing a bad job of senseless denying. He wanted to see her now, he wanted to talk to her again, to hear her speak to him.

What was he angry about again? Oh, that. He was seething in passionate irritation at the way she answered her friends. Why of all things does she have to answer so doubtfully? Her answer sounded like more of a question. Why can't she just make up her mind already? It would just be easier for Byakuya.

_This needs to stop. I would never stoop low as to recognize such useless... emotions._

* * *

"Ah, it's that time already. Ururu, turn on the television, I need to catch up on that noontime show," Urahara told a girl who has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. The girl has a faint blush on her cheeks and she immediately went to turn on the TV before calling Urahara.

The man who was holding a fan was about to leave his shop to one of is employees when he noticed a cab in stop in front of his property.

"Urahara-san, I'll be on my way.."

Urahara only nodded at her as she left.

The man from the cab was the same person who waited for Rukia last time. From his looks, Urahara knew that he was from a privileged family. He does look familiar, maybe he had seen him on some magazines before?

"Good afternoon. I supposed you are the manager?" Urahara shifted his hat for a bit and smiled behind his fan. Woah, how straightforward, he thought._  
_

"Yes I am, my dear customer. What would it be?"

"I am not here to purchase anything. I would like to talk about Rukia Shiba."

"Oh sure! Come on inside. I'm called Urahara, so call me that, please." He then lead the man to a seat, the same location as before when Byakuya was waiting for Rukia.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia is in the Kuchiki's custody now. And I would appreciate it if she would stop going here." Byakuya eyed the shop owner seriously.

He took something from his suit and put it down on the table. "Ah, Kuchiki-san. No need for such 'payment'. If that's what Rukia's _guardian_ wants, then I would comply."

Byakuya felt irked at the way Urahara spoke. It was as if he was mocking him. And why did he have to emphasize the word 'guardian'?

The two sat in complete silence, neither of them talking. Urahara coughed a fake one and stood up. "If that is all, then I would be going now. I still have to catch up on that cute girl on television." He even winked at Byakuya before retreating.

The dark haired man left with no more words, leaving the pack of money on the table.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope this was enough. Tune in for the next chapter, ok? ;)**

**I love you all~ Thank you, my readers, for your reviews and for adding me to your alerts. Might I again apologize for the slow movement of my story..**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews for chapter 4: TaiTaiFishie, ReckoningDay, vicky73, ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, aria and DRUON :)**

**I'm already starting on the next chapter and to tell the truth, I'm finding it easier to write now. Ooops, excuse me for the grammar mistakes, someone help me proofread or something hahaha**

**AH! Before I forget, DRUON: For your question, I hope I could finish this before I start going to university. But don't worry, I will try my best to write a chapter on weekends if I still don't finish this. I'm really not sure if I could just end this abruptly. I have some more ideas before the ending so I hope I don't let you down. :)**

**Don't forget to post reviews, if you may~ lots of love - Nica. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AAAAAHHHH SORRY EVERYONE! I'm really, really sorry. I didn't update. I've been so out of it because the day when I finally step onto university is so near and IDK I just don't feel like doing anything lately. Please forgive my childish excuses T_T OH And I also got hooked on Tetris Battle in Facebook so... "orz**

**Also, I'm proud of the image I'm using for this fanfic. I edited it (in Paint) especially for this fic. I hope you appreciate it as much as I do.**

**I posted the original one I made, in my blog. (Not really made, I just edited it) Please accept it as my token of apology. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How many days had it been? How many weeks had it been?

Rukia sighed as her hand swiftly turned to the next page of her lecture notebook. She read the content of her notes and grimly went back to the previous page. And the one before that, and the one before that one. She closed her eyes tightly, brows creased in frustration. Her hands tightened her hold on the material before she finally let it go.

Her mobile phone, where could it have been? It had been... three months since she lost it. She had no means of communication with her friends, and it was quite too much for her.

_How had Ichigo been? Renji? I miss them. The manager, too. _

It was all too new for her. And ever since that day, she was disallowed to go her part-time job. She wondered if it was alright for her to stop working and if it might anger Urahara but Byakuya assured her that everything would be fine.

"Grandfather had already taken care about your matters regarding that _job_," Rukia could almost hear the icy tone in his voice as he spoke that time when she humbly asked for an opinion.

_If only I wrote their numbers on some paper then I could just borrow someone else's phone and talk to them... _

She thought of what her best buddies could be up to now. They would probably be arguing like always, and she missed the action so much. She was hoping that she could see them again, but here she was, treated like some sort of majestic guest and yet her freedom was clearly being taken away from her.

But she was thankful for having Hanatarou by her side. The kind worker was too amiable and she felt at ease whenever she talks to him. She only sees him for no more than three times a day, though. It seems that he was always up to some scheduled job or another.

There was another person with whom her thoughts had been calming up to lately. She was afraid of expressing it physically, afraid of whatever rejection it may be for her and so she kept silent about it. Her feelings seem to escalate with his presence and it always took her huge amounts of self-denial and self-control to overcome the urge to do some reckless moves on him.

She was unsure of it but there was something about him, even the silent trips to and from school was enjoyable for Rukia, despite his cold demeanor. No matter how much he answers her too frankly and too deprived of expression, she could never find it in herself to loathe him.

_Come to think of it, it was quite nice to have him around every morning.. and well, every time I go home. His presence was... some sort of fulfillment.._

Byakuya ceased working as the guidance counsellor in her school. "I have no more business there," was his statement. He had gone back to his glorious office and resumed his position in their company. She rarely saw him now, and she felt awkwardly sad as she religiously hoped for their paths to cross every single day. It was in vain, mostly.

Rukia felt the cold wind softly brushing her skin. She must have left the window open again. It does not matter much, though. The Kuchiki property already has enough security and a single open window could'nt do much harm.

"Rukia." She could clearly imagine the way her name rolls off his tongue every time he calls her. His voice was beautifully deep, reeking of authority and devouring respect. _Would it sound as good if he whispers my name?_

"Rukia."

There it was again. Maybe her imagination was getting her so caught up in it that she could already, literally hear his calling.

"Keep me waiting and I will enter using this window if you don't lock it."

Rukia got up as soon as she opened her eyes. There he was. Brooding outside the window, and who knows what brought him there in the first place. Cheeks blushing, a mixture of surprise and glee was conveyed. She hastily ran to the window.

"A-ah, s-sorry Byakuya...-sama." She reminded herself to call him properly.

Silence was what met her words, as his gaze locked upon hers. He looked down on her face and observed her lips, slightly open and blissfully pinkish.

He averted his eyes as he licked his lips quickly. "Congratulations."

Rukia looked at him, not fully understanding what he meant. Her expressive eyes already gave away her confusion and before she could ask, Byakuya was already speaking.

"According to grandfather, you showed great results in the beginning of your training, and your aspiration of getting top marks in school was already accomplished. He hoped that nothing gets in your way as you strive until the end."

A month ago, Rukia was called by Ginrei and was commanded to participate in some activities to practice her strength. Self-defence was an essential part of the training and her skills had greatly improved in the past few days. Swordsmanship was also included and she just started that a week ago. Her talent was promising and she was thankful to the person in charge of her training. She was under the instructions of Jyuushiro Ukitake.

To Rukia, he was the best father figure she could get. He was extremely friendly to the point where she thinks he might just befriend future enemies and start a club with. His smile was always encouraging her to do better and he even informed her that if her skills were good enough, she could join the Special Forces under the Kuchikis. It would be a grand opportunity for a person like her, since her position in the household was still that of an honoured visitor.

She was also aware that she might just have the chance to undergo a program for future employees in the main Kuchiki company. She could either further her knowledge to be used in positions of accountants, executive officers and such. That would be nice, if only she knew her relation to the Kuchikis. As far as it had been, she was still a stranger to them, someone for them to be wary of. The only solution for her is to be officially named a Kuchiki, so she can be part of the main corporation. For now, it remains a wishful subject for her.

"I-I see. Thank you, Byakuya-sama..." she said shyly. She clutched on the side of her window and was adamant about closing it. She wanted to talk to him; anything would do, as long as their time together lasts longer.

"Yes, that is it. I shall -"

"NO!" Rukia looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He remained standing, not leaving his spot, though his back was in front of her. "I mean, uhh, don't.. go yet? Because it's cold and maybe, I think it's better if you go in here, but not through the window because that would be weird, so uhmm.. T-the door, if you may..?"

She sounded like a fool, stuttering every word and saying them so diffidently. She covered her face with her cheeks as she mumbled a short apology.

Byakuya would not hear it and he strode off, with a faint smile on his face.

The cold wind threatened Rukia and she closed her window albeit forcefully. A moment later, a knock was upon her door and she welcomed the figure behind it.

"Well?"

Excitement welled up inside her, and she could no longer hide the foolish smile she so wanted to show since he arrived uninvited near her window.

Byakuya eyed the objects on her table. There were a couple of notebooks, two books and an empty cup. It was already late and tomorrow would be another school day for Rukia. She caught him staring at the pile of her mess.

"Sorry about the mess; I was.. studying.."

Some papers were stuck between one of her books and he reached over to take a look at them. He quietly read the elements on them.

"Satisfying. You are a bright one, I see."

Rukia blushed at his comment. She was proud that someone noticed her hard work. Those were some of her test papers, all with perfect scores. She had always been a diligent student though her grades failed miserably last year. This time, she was positively doing her best to regain her rank in school.

"T-thanks.."

Byakuya walked a bit further and took comfort on her couch. He was sitting straight, too formal for Rukia's taste. She considered sitting beside him but if she did, what would happen next? The atmosphere was too still, too remote, too awkward.

To pass the time, she slowly picked up her items and inserted them in her school bag. She was thinking of topics to talk about, those that would catch his attention but her brain was failing her with his presence. Her palms had already begun sweating.

It was indeed too inelegant. It was almost the middle of the night and Rukia was having someone over. Sure, her place was inside the Kuchiki grounds, and their rooms (Byakuya and hers) were inside the same large facility but it felt too odd for her to have someone with her at this hour.

"A-Ah, would you-" she started but was once again cut off.

"Rukia." She glanced at the source of the voice and felt her blood rush to her head when she saw him staring right at her. "You should sleep. It is late and I am fully aware of your schedule for tomorrow."

She bit her lower lip before speaking. "Eh, uhm, I will. Y-yes, it's late. Sorry for taking your time Byakuya.. Byakuya-sama."

She waited for him to leave. He stood up and walked to the door, yet he did not open it.

"Is there any problem?" she asked curiously.

"Is there anything _you _wanted?" he asked her back.

Rukia remembered her missing phone and that was the only thing she would need for now. She wanted to tell him that, but she doubted if her wish would be granted. Who was she anyway, to be granted something so easily? They have no relations, no ties, and she marvelled at the small possibility of her hope to be answered.

Byakuya touched the door knob, thinking that she might not be in need of anything.

"A phone.. I need one.. If it's alright, that is. I can just buy one anytime anyway," she almost ate her words while speaking. "And I want to see Ichigo."

Byakuya's eyes almost flared at the sound of the name. "And Renji.. They are my best friends and I kinda miss them.."

She heard an audible sigh from the man and she looked down, rubbing the back of her head. _Stupid, why would you blurt them out like that? Stupid, stupid! Look, he's just looking at you, because you look like a freaking dolt!_

The man cleared his throat. "Tomorrow then, I will pick you up after school." With that, he left the room and went back to his quarters.

Rukia was glad that he received her words positively. She went to her bed and dozed off, contentedly awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

"Matsumoto Rangiku, proceed to my office quickly." Byakuya put down the phone the moment he breathed the last word of his sentence.

He was impatient. He wanted to leave now. Half an hour before Rukia gets out of school and Byakuya wanted to get to her as soon as possible. He was indeed intolerant of tardiness, but if it would be this girl's late coming, he would be more than willing to wait however long it may take.

He wanted to be with her right now. He had already cancelled his meetings for the rest of the afternoon and now would be the right time to hand the files to his secretary.

He tapped his pen on his table unknowingly. His mood was getting worse.

He was looking forward to the moments he would spend with Rukia. He did not want to comply to her at first, but the girl already touched his soft spot and he could do nothing to object.

_Better if she did not ask to go meet with Ichigo, that wretched teenager. To hell with him. And Renji. How dare they._

"Kuchiki-sama, I'm here!" the energetic blast of voice warded off his thoughts.

"About time. Take this and I will be leaving now." He handed the files swiftly to the busty lady and stood up. He threw his fountain pen on top of his desk, not caring whether it rolls to the floor or not.

Rangiku was at the door when she slyly asked, "Kuchiki-sama, you off on a date?"

She even managed a loud laugh as she inquired.

"I believe it to be none of your business."

"How cold. Well, whatever, enjoy!" With that, she left, slamming the door while giggling.

Byakuya went out of his office and located his car. Just a few more minutes and she would be beside him once again.

She would never know the happiness he felt when she held him back last night, even inviting him to her room. It was delightful, though embarrassingly cumbersome to him. She was still wary of him, evident in her stuttering words. He was irate when it comes to stutters, but whenever he listens to Rukia, he never found the emotion to show frustration. He actually found her way of speaking to be comfortably endearing.

_What is there to not like about her? _

Last night, when she was telling him about wanting to have a new cellphone, a pang of guilt came over him. It was his fault to start with. Not only had he pried on her personal matters, he even threw the phone away. He took her job away from her and he didn't realize how much it affected her.

She could just easily ask anything from him, and he would do everything to comply to her wishes. He was willing to do anything for her. But right now, he was worried about her. She might be under a lot of pressure lately, with the training and studies.

What could his grandfather be thinking? She was still untitled, a stranger, a nobody in the Kuchiki. She would not be trained for nothing. As far as the Kuchikis were concerned, involvement in such activities means something. It is a preparation. But to Rukia, what would she be prepared for? Is Ginrei planning to make her become a Kuchiki? To be one of them, to hold the same surname? But how? And in what sense? Surely, he wouldn't think of making her become a sibling or cousin.

If only Ginrei would wait for some more years, Byakuya was confident that he could Rukia to be under the same surname, but in a different approach. An approach that he had been doing ever since he _found _her.

* * *

It was yet another boring day for Ichigo. Renji was back at the shop, but their friendship seemed to be a bit off lately. It had been a few months since Rukia was gone and the manager, Urahara, would'nt even give them hints about her whereabouts.

He and Renji had been bickering a few days ago and it came to the point where they started blaming each other for losing Rukia. They were best friends, the three of them; and with Rukia gone, it seemed like things went down. It was not fun anymore. They were best friends and Renji was attached to Rukia like a big brother. Ichigo felt the same way years ago, too, but not until it went to the point where he realized his deep feelings for her.

Renji, as the good guy he is, supported him in his decision. Yet, Rukia would not even bother taking a second glance at him. She was always "Kaien this, Kaien that". He was too stupid in trying to make her jealous, by dating a girl he barely knew and that was a big mistake. Renji still couldn't forgive him for that but they managed to stay friends like always.

_Good old times, or maybe not. Dammit, I miss Rukia._

"Oi Ichigo, stop spacing out! Sorry for the fight last time, ok?" Ichigo turned around and saw Renji approaching him. He took a deep breath before talking.

"It's fine…"

"Deep shit is fine! What's with that tone, you punk?"

"What the hell! What are you calling me punk for, and we're of the same age so don't go acting like an old man!"

"Old man? You think I look old? Huh? Is it because of my tattoos you bastard!"

Their playful fights started again and the shop got lively once more. Not to the manager's taste, though.

"Silence, Ichigo and Renji! You're disturbing everyone." He had a grin on his face and he was eyeing the two in a sinister manner.

The two kept quiet and went back to their jobs.

As Ichigo was working on the counter, he spotted a car stop in front of the shop. A petite girl got out of the car and Ichigo undeniably thought of Rukia. His eyes brightened for the first time in months and he called Renji, just to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

Rukia entered the shop and the two could not help but smile. There was a person with her, but Renji didn't seem to mind. Ichigo did. But he decided not let his thoughts get the better of him.

The two boys welcomed her with a hug. Rukia laughed at the two as they pulled her to get a seat. Rukia talked to the person with him and went back to his friends.

_What is that person doing here?_

Ichigo observed him for a short time and saw him take a seat somewhere far from them.

Renji had tears in his eyes and could not help embracing the small girl. She gladly complied and even used her fingers to dry his tears.

"Man up, Renji!" Ichigo slapped him at the back causing them to start another senseless argument. Ichigo got to embrace her, too and he started questioning her about her sudden disappearance.

The three talked for quite a long time, and Rukia blabbered about her current living conditions which she deemed excellent for someone like her. Renji was amazed at the sudden turn of events in her life and could only embrace her a few more times, telling her that he would be there for her in times of need.

Ichigo proceeded to ask her some more questions but he was saddened by the fact that Rukia did not even talk about her last message to him. He wanted to ask her about that, the reason why she would send a horrible message to him and yet he could not find the courage to do so. She looked so joyful and he doesn't want that cheerfulness to disappear.

* * *

Byakuya watched her from afar. He felt ridiculous at the current situation.

He shared the same happiness with Rukia right now, when he saw her upbeat attitude around her friends. A part of him was thankful that he took her here and yet a bigger part of him felt torn. This was unacceptable to him. He was astonished at how her personality shifted easily at the sight of those two buffoons and yet he was unsatisfied at the turn of events.

He scrutinized the scene, taking in every expression from Rukia. It took a lot of his willpower to remove the red-haired, tattooed brat from her. How come he could easily do that to her, and what's worse was that Rukia did not even flinch at his actions.

The atmosphere was pleasant, but Byakuya's feelings were in turmoil. He viewed her with the two guys and a pessimistic thought came over him – _Doesn't she look better with either of them? Doesn't she feel more at ease with them? Doesn't she look gladder with them around? Unlike when she's with you, she always stutters, looks away from you and avoids physical contact.. Isn't it better for her to be with them? _

Byakuya's expression became a distorted frown and he turned his head to face the other way. He was pleased to see her contented, but he was saddened by the realization that she would always be happy with her friends.

He cringed at the thought of letting her go, just when he was already becoming conscious of his attraction to her. He was anxious, that she might be easily taken away. It vexed him and his supposedly _fun time _with Rukia became a disaster for him.

* * *

It was almost evening when Rukia and Byakuya left the shop. They were now on their way to the mall.

Rukia had a satisfied look on her face and Byakuya couldn't help but smile upon seeing her face. He disregarded his apprehensions and decided to keep himself in control.

She kept telling him about how grateful she was for giving her the chance to see her friends. She looked like an obedient little girl who was given treats by her mother. She looked so adorable and Byakuya's troubled expression was gone instantly.

Upon arriving at the mall, Byakuya walked in a fast pace and Rukia followed him. They entered a shop and Rukia feasted her eyes on the newest brands and models of mobile phones. She looked around for a while as Byakuya waited for her. She went to the other end of the shop and Byakuya watched her inquisitively.

She asked for an old model of a phone and turned to Byakuya. "I-I want this one. I'll just pay for it and then we can go."

Byakuya did not reply to her but instead went to the lady behind the counter. He took out his phone, and showed it to the lady. It was one of the brand new models that Rukia had been staring at earlier and he could only wonder why she would choose an ugly phone over the better ones.

Rukia was unsure of what to do. She thought that he might be impatient already and so she followed him to the counter.

"Give me a phone exactly like this," he calmly told the lady in the cashier.

"A moment please," she smiled at him.

The lady then went to the very back of the shop and looked for the same phone model.

"B-Byakuya-sama, I don't want that, it's too expensive and I only need one for sending messages and for calling. Besides, I don't have that much money so I don't know if I can pay for that."Rukia's eyes casted down as she talked to Byakuya.

"Hn."

The lady appeared again and showed the phone to Byakuya. She then proceeded to turn it on and try its programs, to make sure that it was perfectly working well. After some more fuss by the lady, Byakuya handed her a credit card.

When everything was taken care of, Byakuya handed the phone to Rukia and they walked out of the shop. Rukia was adamant about it and she gave it back to him.

"I couldn't receive such a pricey object, please take it back. I can just buy one on my own and it would be fine for me so you really don't have to-"

"Rukia."

"Y-yes?"

"I believe it is up to the man to pay for the woman when they are out. Receive this properly. I would not allow you to buy one on your own, understand?"

Rukia was speechless. She did not know how to respond and before she knew it, Byakuya had already forced her hands to properly hold the item. She blushed at the gesture and looked away, mumbling "Thank you" once again.

They were walking for quite some time when Byakuya decided to bring her to a café. He asked Rukia if she wanted to eat but she declined. She just wanted a few doughnuts and that would be alright for her.

Byakuya wanted to make their trip a bit more like a date but since he does not have the heart to force it upon the girl, he decided to go along with her ideas. They walked some more and entered another establishment.

Rukia felt glee upon sighting the delicacies and she pointed which ones she liked to Byakuya.

_She is really cute when she is excited about something.. Her eyes expresses her feelings really well.._

He couldn't help but smile at her and he treated her once more.

"Would that be all you need?" he asked on their way back to the parking lot.

"U-Uhm, yes. Thank you very, very much. I got more than what I wanted in the first place. You… made them all possible, thank you so much Byakuya-sama." Rukia even bowed multiple times while hugging the box of doughnuts in front of her chest.

"No problem."

When they reached the car, Byakuya even opened the door for Rukia. She easily got in and Byakuya started the engine.

* * *

I have never felt so blessed in my whole life! I couldn't believe it.

First, I was able to see Ichigo and Renji. Though Ichigo looked a bit distant to me today… But whatever, he had always been some sort of irritable person. And Renji, I missed him so much! I almost cried too when he hugged me a lot of times. Many things had changed in my life and yet, they were still there for me. I love them so much.

Next, an extremely costly mobile phone was given to me. It was a bit over the top, and I couldn't imagine that I'll ever get my hands on this, but I did.

I even got to buy my favourite doughnuts. I got five, four strawberries and one chocolate. Byakuya is really a good person. Who would believe that my luck would be top-notch today? I love this day.

Not only because of those reasons, but because I get to spend some hours with _him_. If this is a dream, I wouldn't bother waking up. Everything's too good to be true. _Kami-sama,_ _I won't ever forget this day…_

Everything was beautiful. The night sky, the stars shining brightly, the flawless road, the man driving right now. I would have embraced him already if I had the guts to do so… But I am a coward. I can't even get too close to him. Who knows how he thinks of me? I'm just a simple, lowly girl. And he's a successful man. The gap's too great and I wonder just what I can do to fill that gap. I wanted to get close to him, as close as possible, but every day, it seemed to be more and more challenging.

Let me just enjoy this few more minutes with him before I retire to my bedroom. _I'm so happy…._

"Rukia, you can eat if you want." I turned my eyes to look at him but he was looking directly at the road.

"Oh, right. Ok," I said to him as I reached for one of the doughnuts. I grabbed the chocolate one and ate it slowly. It was too quiet right now. What should I do?

"Would you.. Do you want to eat one?" I asked him. He did not reply so I continued biting my chocolate-flavoured doughnut.

I sighed while eating when I heard him again, "Let me taste one." His eyes never leaving the road, he spoke to me in a low voice.

"Sure, I'll get one for you." I started to open the box of doughnuts.

"I want a chocolate-flavoured one."

I stared at him blankly, irresolute of what to do. With my voice trembling, I quacked out the words, "B-but, I already had a bite on this, and it's already so small.."

"I want a chocolate one, _Rukia_." I froze at the way he spoke so I gingerly handed it to him. I almost slapped my face when I remembered that he was driving so it was up to me to feed him. He looked at me for a moment before returning his gaze on the road.

"Here then," I told him as I reached to him, feeding his the small piece of chocolate doughnut. I watched as he opened his mouth, taking in the sweetness of the food. My eyes couldn't stare away from his lips and I knew that I look incredibly foolish. As the small piece came in contact with his mouth, my fingers reached up to his lips.

I shivered at that, and soon, I felt his tongue lick my finger. I instantly grabbed my hand away from him and returned back to my previous position. I sat in complete silence, not knowing what to do next until we reached the Kuchiki grounds.

* * *

That was devious of me. I know. But what can I do? I only wanted to tease her a bit. I almost wanted to laugh at her reaction when I licked her finger. The redness of her face and the way she pulled herself back to her seat, it was quite a sight.

I want to devour her right now. Now that she looks like a harmless sheep. It's taking me more than it should to keep myself in control.

At last, we're home.

I got off the car quickly, as I want to open the door for her, but she managed to do it as fast as I could. She called my attention and began her "Thank you" speech once again. I don't need her gratitude. What I needed was… absolutely more than that.

"So.. I.. will go now to my room. Thanks again, Byakuya-sama," she bowed upon saying her last words.

"Call me Byakuya."

She seemed to be baffled at what I said. "B-but.. That would be disrespect-"

"Do it."

Her body stiffened at the sudden increase in the volume of my voice. She had no choice but to follow my order.

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama, I mean, B-Byakuya.."

"Once more."

"Eh? Why? What for?"

She looks so lovely when she is clueless. I just can't help liking her in everything that she does.

"Rukia, do it, say my name. Just my name." I told her with even more force.

"B-Byakuya-sama," she said quickly. I gave no heed to her and she talked once more. "I-If that's all, I will be going to my room now.."

"No," I started. "Come here."

She walked to me self-consciously. When she was already in front of me, I didn't hold myself back anymore. I gave her a tight embrace. Tighter than the one in the garden before, and this time, I assure you that it is more passionate. I heard her gasp as I looked down on her.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I crashed my lips against hers, tasting her lips in all of its gloriousness. My hand moved to the back of her neck, supporting her as I kissed her even more deeply. I felt her returning my kisses back and soon as she opened her mouth a bit more, I plunged my tongue into her mouth, exploring the insides of her mouth.

She was returning the gesture and I felt even more pleasure. Her hands snaked their way on my body, holding me close to her as much as possible. She was giving me back the same intensity that I was offering her.

"Mmmhh…." I heard her whimper against me.

I then moved my mouth away from hers, and stared at her face. Her face was flushed with excitement and embarrassment. She was breathing heavily. Yet, her tight grab on me was still there.

"Rukia."

"Y-yes?"

"Rukia, don't spend the night in your room."

"W-why?"

I smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her to my room.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like this! Please again post reviews and tell me what you think. And if this isn't too much to ask for, you can suggest stuff that I can add in the story to make it… spicier. Hahaha. **

**~I might be making a lemon next chapter~ **

**Thank you so much for bearing with my tardy updates. I will be going to university tomorrow and I don't know if I could update weekly. But I will, if I can. **

**See ya! **


	7. Extra

**A/N: Hello guys! Did you miss me? Just kidding. Hahaha. Sorry for not updating! College really isn't for me ugh.**

**Anyway, let me put a short one-shot here. Hehe. I hope you appreciate it. It's a song fic. The song is "Onaji Hanashi" and I think it translates to "Same Story" or something. I don't know who the real singer is, a good friend just shared it to me. The one I listened to is a cover by someone named 4yen (from Nicovideo obviously) and another girl which I can't read the name of, since it's in Japanese characters... The bold parts are the lyrics by the boy, and the normal ones are for the girl. The italics are for translation.**

** So yup, here goes.**

* * *

They were nothing but strangers. They had nothing to do with each other. And yet, each other's company, having each other in silent company seemed to be enough for them.

**Doko ni iru no?** / _Where are you?_

He sighed as he picked up a book from a nearby shelf. Realizing that its contents were not much of interest, he placed it back from where it came from, neatly and quietly. He moved to the living room and sat down on his exclusively expensive velvet couch. He thought of her whereabouts.

Mado no soba ni iru yo / _I'm right here beside the window_

With her face to the window, she viewed the white world outside. She smiled to herself, mindful of how much this cold yet comforting weather made her think of a certain person. She was thinking about a stranger. Someone who does not seem to take a big part of her life and yet fills all the emptiness she hides.

**Nani wo shiteru no? **/ _What are you doing?_

Laying his back on the soft confines of the couch, he closed his eyes. His mind wandered to a certain person, a girl to be exact. What could she be doing now?

Nanni mo shitenai yo / _I'm not doing anything_

It had been some minutes since she started staring outside. With her palms on her face, she silently appreciated the beauty of nature. She opened the window and took in the bitter winter breeze. It was a wonder how doing such nonsensical things brought her inner peace.

**Soba ni oide yo** / Come here beside me

Again, he stood up. His inquiries regarding someone kept bugging him.

He observed the silence of his condominium and realized what he had been wanting. A companion.

He is certainly in need of a person. Just somebody to accompany him, and maybe even talk about things. He then decided to go out. It might be difficult to see her in such weather conditions, and yet the possibility might not be even that small.

After getting his coat and boots, he proceeded to wear them and then went outside. He was going to that café where she always goes to at this time of day.

Ima iku kara matte / _I'll be there just wait for a minute_

Her mind snapped back to reality when she heard the sound of her alarm.

She stood up from her position and went to her closet. She groggily picked a blue jacket with a bunny hood. She wore it and looked in front of the mirror. With her fingers, she hastily combed her messy hair. She walked to the door and reached for an umbrella. After putting her boots on, she walked out, hoping to get there on time.

She was hoping to see him, even though it might be impossible. It's too chilly for people to go out but she had to, not only for her job, but for her need to see him.

**Hanashi wo shiyou** / _Let's talk_

He had arrived in the café about ten minutes ago. Still, no sign of her.

He looked around and noticed how the number of customers dropped today. Usually, the café would be full of people, but today, there were only about five tables occupied. He looked like a total loner as he occupied a table for two.

Something chimed and he turned his gaze to the door. There she was, wearing an adorable jacket made for kids. Her face was flushed and she was heaving up and down. It looked to him that she was in a hurry. He saw her eyes looking at him but only for a brief second. She went behind the corner for a few minutes and came out wearing the uniform for her job.

He noticed that she was unusually quiet today. Her chirpy attitude was gone and she was doing something different today... She was mopping the floor. It was different from the usual. She normally takes the customer's orders and he was truthfully waiting for her to ask him what he needs.

As she was keeping the floor clean, at some point, she arrived near him. He looked at her for a long time without her noticing. And when she did, she flashed a shy smile at him. She then proceeded to walk away from him.

He sipped his coffee sulkily while thinking, "It would be nice to have a talk with her sometimes.."

Ii yo, mazu kimi kara / _It's ok, you first_

She caught him looking at her and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Her smile might have come off creepily, and it might have disgusted him.

Though embarrassing, she had to do the mopping job as punishment for being late. She didn't want to do it with him looking at her, and yet, just acknowledging his attendance for today made her feel really happy deep down.

She was actually wanting him to speak to her, but he averted his sight when she smiled. She then moved quickly to hide her upsetting action.

"But I really wished we could talk…" she thought.

**Doko ni iru no?** / _Where are you now?_

She just came and went.

His mind was in a clutter. Why did'nt he just grasp the chance? Him, the respected boss of the Kuchiki corporations was actually afraid of rejection.

He closed his eyes in annoyance as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Kimi no soba ni iru yo / _I'm right here beside you_

She was glad her punishment was over. She was going to attend to the customers, or a particular customer when her manager told her to wipe the tables.

She pouted at the command as she went to get a small piece of cloth. She wet it and went to the tables.

She first started at the tables at the back, near to the man she was taking notice of since long ago. She intently rubbed the tables as fast as she can and soon, she was wiping the one beside the said customer. She noticed him with his eyes closed and wondered if he might be tired.

She forced herself to suppress the will to take his picture. He looked too serious, even with his eyes closed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was excited and scared at the same time.

**Nani wo miteru no?** / _What are you looking at?_

Opening his eyes, he saw her slim figure in front of him. He tried to keep his face straight, wanting so much to smile at her. He was glad that she was taking notice of him. Or could she be staring at someone else? He looked behind him just to make sure.

Kimi no koto miteru yo / _I'm looking at you_

She was still looking at him. Oh, how much she wanted to approach him this very instant. How much she wanted to know so many things about him – his name, his favourite food, his birthday, his pet peeves…

Was she trying too much? Was what she doing over the top? She frowned when she saw him look behind him. She carried on wiping the table and move to her next location.

**Doko e iku no?** / _Where are you going?_

He was ashamed at what he did. What if he offended her? Just the sight of her makes his thoughts spiral unevenly, confusing him to the point of insanity. He was shocked at how such an accomplished person like him turn stupid the moment he laid his eyes on her.

He felt longing and sadness as he watched her move on with what she was doing.

Doko e mo ikanai yo / _I'm not going anywhere_

How much she wanted to go back to him, to feel his hands, to hold him. It was all very odd for her. How could she even like a stranger? She knew not his name, not his age, not anything about him.

All she knew was that the first time she took his orders, her mind became blank, and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing him.

She kept on stealing glances at him, and every time, she would see him looking at her. His face would keep that same straight expression. Did she annoy him?

… / **….**

What could he do? The attraction was too intense, he couldn't do anything but stare at her, dreaming of things he wanted to do with her.

Zutto soba ni iru yo / **I'll be always here right beside you**

With her brows scrunched in frustration, she marched away from him and went to the toilet room. She washed her hands and left the piece of cloth there.

He seemed to be done with his coffee and yet he wouldn't leave. She wanted to go and talk to him. Just a small chit chat might be enough.

And yet… she couldn't even muster the courage to do it.

**Sore kara, **/ _And then,_

**Boku wa kimi wo mitsume _/ _**_I took a gaze on you_

He was done with his coffee. What was he still doing here? Maybe he should pay already.

He waited for a nearby waitress to attend to his matter when he saw her walking to his direction once again.

Sore kara, / _And then,_

Itsumo onaji hanashi/_It's always the same story_

Today, she will do it. Today, she will do her best and start a conversation with him. Today she will start getting to know more about him.

Sayonara / _Goodbye_

Itsumo onaji hanashi / _It will always be the same story_

Once again, he was looking at her, deep gaze washing down her determination. Her knees felt terribly weak but she managed to move and step ahead. She saw him stand up from his position and walk to her.

"Rukia! I'm glad you're here! My dad wants to see you!"

She turned around and found his friend with the ridiculous orange hair. She was surprised at his sudden entrance that her resolve to approach _her _favourite customer turned in vain.

She saw him leave the café without even bothering to look at her.

Tomorrow, she will surely converse with him.

Tomorrow.

But today.. As usual, it was the same story.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry it was crappy. And sorry it wasn't an actual chapter for my fanfic. I just wanted to insert it here. I just couldn't get it off my mind. And well, my mind isn't actually doing that well these days. Forgive me please T_T **

**The real chapter will be posted probably by the end of the month. OTL ... I am taking your suggestions into consideration so please give me time to sort out my ideas. **

**I just want to let you all know that I am not going to stop this fanfic. Thank you for understanding. (And to let you all know that I am still alive)**


End file.
